


martin gore car kink

by itsnotgayifthelightsareoff



Category: Cars (Movies), Depeche Mode
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, Rule 63, car kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff/pseuds/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff
Summary: i felt like i was having a stroke writing this





	martin gore car kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slimy_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimy_boy/gifts).



one rainy day it was very rainy and a lone woman wandered into the car mechnancic shop. she was a rich caplitalist who own many mean of production and loves catipalipsnimsm. her ,name was martin gore  
her long straight hair, alsmost as straight and cis as her, fell down to her knees when she opened the door., instantly knocking it off it’s hinges  
she was ther eto see the man she loved

“terry my love!!!!” she whispered loudly. the large heterosexual man turned towards her with the grunt of a car engjine  
“Marting i am busy right now” terry cried likea butterlfy “pleadse dont bother me pelase.” screamed terry. like all men always terrys was very agressive and liked cars, like all men alwyas. he was polishing the car pipes odf the truck neckt to him and maritn thought itw as very sexy  
“wow thats truck is very sexy” market boobed  
“yeah it is” teletubby trucked masculinely, eating the rag he used to wipe the truck pipes so he coulnd inmpress marting  
marten walked closer, putting her hands on the sexy sexy pickup truck painted like the americsans flag the best of capitstlimsism country which she lovesd and thought really sexy

but martin had a secret.  
she had a secret she couldnt telsl anywone  
Supermarket was secretly…… carsexual

“terry there is something i needto tell you..” marken said emoly. she had only been tlaking with teery so she could tget to know his truck better becuase she was in love with his truck  
“you know muffin gore. Shut the fuck off” angered terry throwing his wrench theough the wondow. “there s something i need to tell you too.” was he really going to say it? after all this time was he really gioing to come out to her?  
tearry paused preprearing himseflf for what he needed to say toeher. “im lightning mcqueen”  
“what!!!!!!”  
“thhats right im lightning mcqueen and im not agraid to hide it anymore and im also in a sexual relautoinship with my truck” lightning mcqueen slid his coardse car hands across his trucks sexy patriaotic amreican stripes

before long truck grabbesd lighting mcqueen and ripped his clothes off, hsi shining red body glimmering in the autoshiop lights, before poudning his tailpipe  
marting could do nothing but wathc as the truck she loved railed the shit out of the car she preatesnded to love, her muscles involutneterily flexing all the while. While watching the beaustiful display of metal against metal she realized that the real homophoebs were gays all along adn then she got crushed by lightning mcqueen and died.

the end


End file.
